Healing the breach
by sparkleygem
Summary: SUMMERTIME parallel series- Harry's story. Harry goes 'home' for the summer and finds that Dudley has changed over the past year. Could they ever be friends?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is one of a three-part parallel series called Summertime, about what happens to our three favourite Gryffindors, (well, *my* three favourite Gryffindors anyway), during the summer leading up to fifth year. These stories will be sort-of prequels to 'Please Help Me With A Title', but you don't have to read these before you read that, and vice-versa. Each story begins at King's Cross at the end of book four, and all three of them link together, but you don't necessarily have to read all of them. I suggest you do though, because I personally think they will be quite interesting. (I might be slightly biased though). What happens to them in a brief summary- Harry finds out some unexpected things about Dudley, Ron grows closer to his sister and learns that he is not just the sixth child, and Hermione gets back in touch with her Muggle side.  
  
Anyway, please don't flame me!!! This is Harry's story………enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- All Harry Potter things belong to J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this story. *Heaves a large, heart-felt sigh*…  
  
Chapter One- Going 'home'.  
  
Harry Potter winked at Fred and George Weasley, turned, and followed his Uncle, Vernon Dursley, out of the station. King's Cross was swarming with tourists and busy people, and Uncle Vernon did not slow down to accommodate Harry, who was lugging a heavy trunk and a large birdcage with an owl inside it along with him, and struggling to keep up. Harry sighed. He'd almost forgotten how much he hated the Dursleys.  
  
They finally reached the car, (a different one to the last time Harry had been there,) and Uncle Vernon waited a little impatiently for Harry to load his trunk into the back. He hadn't said a word to his nephew yet.  
  
Harry was about to put Hedwig into the back as well, but decided against it at the last minute. She had only ridden in the boot three times before, and had been thoroughly annoyed by all three experiences. So why should Harry put the Dursleys' comfort in front of his owl's, whom he cared a lot more about anyway? Smiling a little to himself, Harry quickly opened Hedwig's cage and she climbed gratefully onto his arm. He tucked the cage in next to his trunk, and slammed the boot shut.  
  
Harry climbed into the backseat without so much as glancing at his cousin, Dudley, with Hedwig perching peacefully on his knee. The car began to back out of the parking space, and Harry waited patiently for the bombshell to fall. And sure enough, it came a few seconds later.  
  
"GET THAT RUDDY OWL INTO ITS CAGE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, twisting furiously round in his seat. Harry didn't even flinch and, to his surprise, neither did Hedwig. She sat there, staring up at Uncle Vernon innocently with her big amber eyes. Harry reached down and stroked her head fondly. "No." He replied calmly, not looking at his Uncle.  
  
Even though he wasn't watching, Harry could just imagine the look on his Uncle's face. Sure enough, his face had turned a nasty shade of purple and he looked as though he had just swallowed a lemon.  
  
"What did you say?" He said in a dangerously low voice. Harry, still not looking up, replied coldly and calmly; "I said, no. Why should Hedwig be left in the back of the car all by herself? She hates it, and it's unfair. So she'll just stay here with me, thank you very much." Harry smiled and looked out of the window. They were causing quite a traffic jam, something that Uncle Vernon hadn't noticed yet.  
  
When Uncle Vernon spoke again, every syllable trembled with anger. "You put that thing in the back, or…"  
  
"Or what?" Harry challenged, looking his Uncle square in the eye. He had decided a week ago that he wasn't going to be pushed around by the Dursleys, not this summer, not ever again. And it was starting right now.  
  
Harry watched as his Uncle's fury built up, ready to pour out straight at him, but he spoke again before it could. "You're holding up the traffic, Uncle Vernon." Harry said pleasantly, his eyes never leaving his Uncle's. As Harry knew it would, this simple statement snapped Vernon out of his trance and pushed him into action. He turned back around and began to drive.  
  
Harry grinned and looked down again. 'Harry one, Dursleys nil.' He thought gleefully. And he was going to make sure they didn't score. He was sick of being pushed around by his so-called 'family', and after what he had endured this year, it was never going to happen again. Harry was suddenly distracted by a muffled sound coming from his right hand side- *from Dudley*. Harry looked over at his cousin in surprise.  
  
It sure as hell didn't look like his cousin.  
  
The Dudley Dursley Harry knew was about the weight of a baby elephant, the size of a cart horse, and had the appearance of a walrus. The Dudley Dursley sitting next to him, though still a tiny bit on the chubby side, looked human, had only one chin instead of four, and had lost his I-need-to- have-some-food-so-give-me-some-now-or-I'll-beat-you-up look. He no longer looked anything like Uncle Vernon, mainly on the account of being able to see his neck. It seemed the diet had worked after all.  
  
After getting over the initial shock of seeing Dudley looking so completely different, Harry had another one to deal with- *Dudley was laughing*! Harry couldn't see most of his cousin's face, but his hand was over his mouth, his eyes were twinkling and there was no mistaking that muffled sound. Harry frowned. What was he laughing at? Surely he wasn't laughing at what Harry had just done… Harry almost started laughing himself. That idea was simply impossible. But still…  
  
Dudley was driven from Harry's mind as they pulled out of the car park. Down a tiny little road to his left, Harry could see a group of people, all with red hair and laden with trunks. It was the Weasleys. Harry watched them as the car went past, wondering how they were getting back to the Burrow. His question was answered almost immediately, as suddenly a triple- decker, purple bus screeched to a halt in front of them out of nowhere. The Knight Bus. Harry sighed, wishing heartily that he were on there with them- anything was better than what he was going 'home' to.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of a car horn blaring from somewhere near them. Harry twisted around in his seat, trying to see whom it was- he could have sworn he had heard someone yell 'Harry' at the same time. He couldn't see anyone though.  
  
The rest of the journey back to Privet Drive was spent in silence. Aunt Petunia, who had sat completely still and in shock during Harry's little speech at the beginning, now sat staring out of the window determinedly, her lips pursed angrily. Uncle Vernon sat stony faced, his cheek twitching every now and then, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter than was necessary.  
  
Dudley, after recovering from his laughing fit, had not been sitting in an angry daze like his parents, but had been sitting somewhat impatiently in his seat, as if he wanted the journey to be over. 'Probably wants to play Mega Mutilation Part Four or something.' Harry thought darkly. But something was confusing him. He had noticed that Dudley kept looking over at Hedwig (who was dozing with her head under her wing) with interest, or something that looked like interest anyway. The last time he had done this, Dudley had noticed Harry watching him, but instead of looking away, he had held his cousin's gaze, looked down at Hedwig again, and then out of the window. Harry thought he was going crazy, but he could have sworn Dudley was almost smiling. Harry shook his head slightly and went back to staring out of the window. This was going to be a very weird summer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
When they finally reached Privet Drive, Harry felt very relieved for once. Dudley was starting to unnerve him. He just wasn't…he was acting like…he wasn't acting like Dudley. He hoped everything would get back to normal once they were inside the house. If he had to stay in Privet Drive the entire summer, (which seemed very likely), he didn't want to have to keep checking that his cousin wasn't acting strangely.  
  
Harry got out of the car, and Uncle Vernon silently opened the boot in from his car seat. He and Aunt Petunia went inside the house, leaving Harry to get his trunk. Dudley started to follow his parents inside, but stopped on the step. Harry was just in the process of heaving his trunk out of the car, which was a lot harder than heaving the trunk in. Hedwig was back in her cage and sitting patiently on the driveway. Harry pulled out his trunk with a final heave, and slammed the boot shut.  
  
It was when he looked up after pushing his hair out of his eyes that Harry noticed Dudley hadn't gone inside, and was standing on the doorstep, watching him. Dudley glanced inside the house, and then back at Harry, who was watching him with a guarded expression on his face. He swallowed, as if he was about to say something hard, and then spoke.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
Harry almost fell over in shock. This wasn't- couldn't be- real. He was dreaming. Any minute now, Ron would bellow in his ear for him to wake up because they were pulling into King's Cross. And then everything would be back to normal.  
  
Harry waited. Nothing happened. Dudley was still standing on the doorstep, waiting for Harry to answer him. Harry searched his mind for something to say. "Um…" he mumbled stupidly.  
  
"Dudley? Where are you?" Dudley jumped at the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice coming from inside the house and, after a last glance at Harry, disappeared through the front door.  
  
Harry stood in shock for a few more moments, but snapped out of it when Hedwig gave a particularly loud screech to get his attention. He hastily picked up Hedwig's cage and, with the same resigned feeling he got every time he came 'home' for the summer, dragged his trunk into the house.  
  
  
  
Please r/r! 


	2. Changes

I had been planning to upload all three stories in the summertime series at the same time, but unfortunately, that idea was a stupid one, and as this chapter is finished and Ron's chapter isn't nearly and Hermione's isn't even started, here is Harry, and only Harry. Sorry!  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers- Donna, Weather Marmalade, Raging Confusion, Maddy, Aleydis and usakitten- I hope you like the next instalment of Harry's Summertime.  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah, yeah…  
  
Chapter two- Changes.  
  
Harry went straight up to his room when he had dragged his trunk in, and he spent the rest of the time before dinner unpacking all his things. Nobody came upstairs to see what he was doing- but Harry didn't care, after all, he was used to it by now.  
  
Dinner in the Dursley household was always served at seven, without fail, so a few minutes before the hour Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was placing bowls of steaming vegetables onto the table, where Uncle Vernon was sitting reading an evening newspaper. He glanced up at Harry when he walked in, but merely ruffled his newspaper a little and went on reading determinedly. Harry was pleased to note that he turned a bit purpler though.  
  
Just as Harry sat down in his seat, Dudley came into the kitchen through the backdoor, looking out of breath. His blond hair was very windswept and his face was pink. Petunia smiled at him. "How was your run, Duddy?" She simpered as she placed plates on the table. Harry noticed that his plate was slightly smaller than the others. Dudley shrugged and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. "It was alright- but I had to do fifteen laps of the garden to make up for what I usually do at school." He said. Harry stared at his cousin in surprise. *Dudley did exercise? * That was definitely new.  
  
Dudley waited for his mother to take her seat at the table, and then sat down energetically, taking up a third less room than he had done the previous year. He also took a lot less food, though he ate it all, obviously. Harry took the amounts he usually had at dinner when he was at home, but then, realising there was some left over, he took the rest of it as well. Aunt Petunia, who sat across from Harry, frowned deeply and went slightly red. Uncle Vernon swelled with anger.  
  
"What makes you think that you can have what's left over? We give you enough already!" He spat. Harry looked up at his uncle, then at his uncle's plate, and then down to his own. "I've still got less than everyone else." He replied calmly, staring straight at his Uncle.  
  
Vernon looked just has he had done in the car earlier on- about ready to explode. Harry had never spoke like this so much before, and he didn't know what to say. His eyes darted to the table, and then back to his nephew again, who was watching him smugly. *Smugly. * How dare he?  
  
Vernon started to speak again, practically trembling with rage. "You have more than Dudley, and that is just not good enou-"  
  
"That's alright Dad." Dudley said from the other side of the table. "I don't want anymore." Harry stared at Dudley in surprise, but Dudley didn't look at him- he simply smiled at his father and took a bite of chicken. Vernon didn't answer- he angrily picked up his fork and started to eat.  
  
Harry ate slowly, wondering what on Earth was going on. Dudley was acting like a human being; he was completely different- in not just his appearance. He had laughed earlier when Harry had outfaced Uncle Vernon, he did *exercise*, and just now, he had almost *stood up for Harry*. What was going on?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Ron,  
  
Dudley's thin! This is no joke- the diet worked!!! And- wait for it- HE DOES EXERCISE! He's so different- and he hasn't even tried to insult me once. Operation take-no-crap-from-the-Dursleys is going well- today when Uncle Vernon complained about Hedwig keeping him awake, I told him it was nothing compared to his snoring. Sudden thought- Dudley doesn't snore anymore. It must be a fat thing- but that can't be right, coz you don't have an ounce of fat on you and you snore like asthmatic elephant!  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S- How are things at home and what have you heard from the ministry?  
  
Hermione,  
  
Guess what? The diet worked! Dudley's thin, and doesn't eat enough in one day to feed a third-world country anymore! He's really different as well and today, for some reason, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are kind of ignoring him. He doesn't seem too bothered though. I don't know- I go away for a while and everything goes crazy! How are things at the Granger household?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry got up from his desk chair with the two letters he had just written in his hand. He walked over to Hedwig's cage, and she hopped out onto the table, knowing that she had to deliver them. (Harry always kept her cage open so that she could come and go as she pleased). He tied the letters onto her, and then carried her to the window, stroking her head. "Could you take these to Ron and Hermione for me please girl?" He said, and Hedwig hooted, nipped his hand affectionately, and spread her wings to take off.  
  
At that moment, something small, grey and feathery hurtled through the window and SMACK! Collided with Harry's head. Hedwig shut her wings with a snap, eyeing Pigwidgeon beadily. Harry, rubbing his head where the tiny owl had hit him, glared at him as well. He set Hedwig down on his desk, saying; "Wait a minute, let's see what Ron says."  
  
Harry went over to his open wardrobe, where Pig was hopping up and down on a shelf inside, thoroughly over-excited by his reflection in the mirror on the door. Harry picked him up quickly and untied the letters he was carrying. One was addressed to him, in Hermione's writing, and the other was addressed to Ron, also in her handwriting, and the last one was also addressed to him, from Ron. Harry put Ron's letter from Hermione on his desk next to Hedwig and sat down on the chair to read his letters. He opened Ron's first.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? It's only a day in to the holidays, and I'm already pretty bored. We was going to play Quidditch this morning, but it was pouring with rain, and of course Mum wouldn't let us out, so that idea went out the window and got soaked. How's the operation going? I was thinking of taking a leaf out of Hermione's book and founding a society. It's called Society with the Intention of Committing Killings of Ugly People. (S.I.C.K.U.P for short). This society would include your family, You-Know-Who and of course Draco Malfoy. What do you think?  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed and put his letter aside. He took his letter to Ron off of Hedwig and hastily added a post post script:  
  
P.P.S- I think S.I.C.K.U.P is a good idea, but you forgot to add Snape to the list.  
  
He gave the letter back to Hedwig and picked up Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sending this with Pig because I have something urgent to say that can't wait until you write to me. DO NOT SEND ME LETTERS DURING THE DAY. I know this sounds weird, but my cousins Daphne and Luke are staying with us as of tomorrow and of course they don't know about Hogwarts. Therefore, I can't go receiving letters delivered by owl- how on earth would I explain it? But at nighttime, I think it would be all right. I'll leave my window open and put my letters to you and Ron on my desk. Hedwig's smart- she'll be able to pick them up and drop off your letters, but it might be safer if Ron delivered his letters to me via you and Hedwig, because Pig would probably wake everyone up.  
  
Anyway, how is your summer going so far? My mum and dad noticed my teeth earlier on- it was havoc. I don't think they're speaking to me. I'm alright apart from that, but of course I'm annoyed I won't be able to do my homework while my cousins are here. Don't get me wrong- it's lovely to see them again, it's just that it's very annoying to have to be on red-alert no speaking about magic all the time. It's bad enough being cut off from our world for so long- as you know. I even have to cancel my subscription to the Daily Prophet!  
  
Love from Hemione.  
  
Harry smiled and put her letter down. He knew how she felt- he always felt a though he had only one arm when he left Hogwarts during the summer. Anticipating his next move, Hedwig handed him the letter Harry had written to Hermione, and he opened it to add a post-script:  
  
P.S. Have fun with your cousins- Pig arrived just as I was sending this letter, and the thing about night time letters is a good idea- I'm sure Hedwig can handle it. And don't worry about the teeth/parents scenario; I'm sure they'll get over it.  
  
Harry handed the two letters back to Hedwig, who nipped his finger again. Harry leant down and leant his head on the desk, so he was level with Hedwig. "Listen Hedwig- this is important. Hermione can't get letters during the day anymore, so from now on, whenever me or Ron write to her, you'll have to take the letters in the night. Hermione'll leave her window open, and all you do is leave the letters on her desk, O.K? Then you pick up the letters she's left there, and bring them back to Ron and me. You'll have to take Ron's as well, coz you know what Pig's like." Harry and Hedwig both raised their eyes to look at Pigwidgeon, who was now flying haphazardly around the ceiling. Harry looked back at his owl and smiled. "You can take that one normally, but from tomorrow we do things the new way, O.K?"  
  
Hedwig hooted, ruffling her feathers importantly, and Harry knew she understood. He grinned and let her climb onto his arm. Then he carried her over to the window and let her soar off into the night. Harry turned back to look at Pig, who was hopping up and down on his bed. Harry shook his head slightly. "Go on Pig, Hedwig took the letter, so you're alright." He said. Pig hooted shrilly, took off from the bed and also flew out of the window.  
  
Harry looked up at the clock on the wall above his desk. The time was half past twelve- and he felt like going for a stroll outside. It was a beautiful day- the sun was shining and it was very hot. Harry picked up his wand and put it into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling his T-shirt down to hide it. With that, Harry walked out of the room- not noticing the letter to Ron from Hermione that still lay on his desk.  
  
  
  
Dun dun DUN!!! Silly Harry- that letter was important. Anyway, sorry this took so long and is so short. The next one is likely to be longer. Anywho, please review!  
  
Luv sparkley xxx 


End file.
